


Makin' It

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, who said making a bed was easy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are easier said than done.</p><p>Friends will help you do the thing. Best friends will watch you fail and take pictures while you do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makin' It

Jemma blew her hair out of her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. She'd put it into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, but that didn't seem to be keeping all of the little tufts under control.

"I swear to bloody _God_ , Fitz, if you don't put down that phone and help me..." she threatened.

Fitz grinned from behind his iphone, making sure he was out of lunging distance. "You'll what?" he asked cheekily. " _Pout_ me to death?"

She attempted to do just that and was rewarded with the click of his phone's camera in exchange.

"Fiiiitz," she said, and this time it was less warning than whine. "Help me," she pleaded, stamping one slippered foot in frustration.

"Nuh uh," he shook his head, still grinning. " _You're_ the one who said that a duvet would be _perfect_ for the bed," he reminded her. "I seem to recall something about how lovely and warm it'll be in these Perthshire winters..." He trailed off and raised an eyebrow in challenge. He had her bang to rights and they both knew it.

"And it _will_ be," Jemma said, squaring her shoulders in determination. "I promise you that." Steeling herself with a deep breath, she plunged back into the fray.

"Try not to get lost in there, alright?" Fitz asked as he tried to decide whether or not to post that photo. On the one hand, he could probably do better. On the other hand, she just looked so adorably _tiny_. Smiling to himself, he hit upload.

"I just need..." Jemma panted under the weight and heat of the cover. "...Corner here somewhere..." She pulled yet more of the duvet over her head in her search. " _Somewhere_..."

"You need me to draw you a map or something, Mrs. Fitz-Simmons?" he teased as he watched his wife struggle. They'd opted out of a honeymoon in order to start getting settled in their new home as soon as possible, and he couldn't seem to stop smiling.

Not that he was trying that hard.

" _Dr._ Fitz-Simmons," Jemma corrected in a rather muffled voice from where she had collapsed under the frustration of trying to fit the duvet into its cover.

Fitz snapped another photo, labelling it just that before he uploaded it.

"I think I see a flaw in our marriage," he said as he scrutinized the half of Jemma poking out from under the duvet.

Jemma popped up from her bent over position, throwing the duvet off her back and onto the floor and stomping on it with one small foot. She brushed her hair back off her flushed face with the back of one hand and put the other one on her hip as she glared at her husband.

"Neither one of us can make a bed to save our lives?" she asked, kicking the blanket for good measure.

"That too," Fitz nodded, tossing his phone onto the mattress and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But actually, I was thinking of us both being Dr. Fitz-Simmons. Could get confusing," he nodded seriously at her before booping her nose with one finger.

Jemma smiled up at him and caught his finger playfully between her teeth before releasing it. "Only if we're ever separated," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I don't know about you, but I don't plan on that _ever_ happening again."

Fitz leaned down and whispered, "I always _did_ say you were smarter than me."

And then he kissed her, and their honeymoon began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> all pictures from Elizabeth Henstridge's twitter


End file.
